muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ernie and Bert Sketches: Apartment
Rubber Duckie on Desk Just to put here, I found this E&B sketch on youtube and it is from Iftah Ya Simsim. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6gFC-hOyu0&feature=related The description was based on what I saw from E&B's action. Until someone knows Arabic, we might not know what is going on, but I wanted to provide my sources and if anyone knows what is going on, fix it or change it. I check many times to see if we have this sketch and I don't think we have it. The user also has other videos of Iftah Ya Simsim with old Sesame Street Sketches that we don't have here, so people can check it and add to here.--Steven 21:59, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Slightly off-topic, I noticed that this person has the first 14 episodes, and they're numbered on screen. So we can make these into guides! -- Ken (talk) 03:12, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think it's bad you described it using the visuals; that's how I do more than 75% of the Plaza Sesamo guides! Also, there's several more episodes on Veoh (some are over a half-hour, so you'll need the Veoh TV player). I think guides would be hard, since the language isn't as familiar as English or Spanish. - Oscarfan 03:45, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I was thinking of rough guides, like the ones we have of the early Sesame episodes, where we don't have everything listed yet. We could at least list the dubbed stuff that we recognize (and maybe somebody who speaks Arabic will come across the wiki someday!). -- Ken (talk) 03:51, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Milk and Cookies Sesame Street Unpaved notes that a monster first got it's voice in a sketch where he tried to steal Ernie's milk and cookies, noting that "milk" and "cookies" were his only words in the sketch. This is noted in the Cookie Monster section on page 67, and it implies that the monster in the sketch is Cookie Monster, though that paragraph just refers to the monster as a "Googly-Eyed Monster". The "Milk and Cookies" sketch from episode 0011 seems to match, though this article doesn't mention who the culprit is. Was Cookie Monster the culprit, or is this even the same sketch? If it was Cookie Monster then it should also be listed in the Cookie Monster and Ernie page, but I haven't seen the sketch. --Minor muppetz 03:42, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Alphabet Poster Last night, I saw this rare Ernie & Bert sketch from Season 1 on youtube http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yIy3Kmex4ss. It's in German dub and it's a 3 part sketch. Just by looking at the clip, I assume that Ernie tries to memorize the entire alphabet without looking at the poster. Then when Ernie gets finished, he turns around facing the poster and reciting the alphabet. Do any of you think that's how it happened? Jonnytbird4789 14:47, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :Guessing isn't a good policy for the wiki, but we could ask someone who speaks German to describe it for us. —Scott (talk) 15:37, 20 December 2008 (UTC) ::There is a three-part sketch titled the "EB Alphabet Test" in the CTW archives, and that's what Ernie appears to be doing here. The archives indicate the parts where alphabet segments for D and M would appear, and the Sesamstrasse fanclub site (which this comes from) mentions that Ernie recites the alphabet backwards in the final part. -- MuppetDude 15:46, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :::I remember seeing this! The gag was that Ernie boasts how he can recite the alphabet "forwards and backwards." Bert scoffs, pointing out the fact that Ernie can barely recite the alphabet forwards, much less backwards. Ernie assures him that he has studied the poster on the wall, and can do it. With his back to the poster, Ernie begins to recite, and sure enough, he has trouble with certain letters, particuarly D and M. Finally he reaches Z, and still claims he can do it backwards -- whereupon he turns around facing backwards (and facing the poster) as he proceeds to recite the alphabet forwards again. I'm only going by memory, unfortunately, so I can't really add all this until an English video turns up. -- 5:00weasel 21:21, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Parking Here Long ago, back when the Ernie and Bert sketch listing was all one page, I put info on many sketches here that I had no memory of seeing, but had read about on message boards and websites and such. By now, we have evidence that most of them exist, either with pictures, earleist known episode numbers, or some commercial releases or online availability (and if a sketch is available commercially or online then an image is included). However, there is one sketch that I read about that still doens't have any such sourcing. I read about it on the old Yesterdayland message board (and as I recall, that post was froma fuzzy memory), and I plan to delete the info there. I'll put a description here, inc ase anybody has it: "Ernie looks out his window and sees Mr. Snuffleupagus, and tells Bert. However, when Bert looks outside, Snuffy is not there, and tells Ernie that he must have been imagining, explaining what an imagination is. Bert then looks out the window and sees Mr. Snuffleupagus, and tells Ernie, who thinks that Bert is now imagining." --Minor muppetz 17:00, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Banana in the Ear, Part 3 I checked the history, and on january 11 2006, Tony added that the "banana in the ear" sketch was a three-part sketch, but that part 3 is usually not included when the multi-part sketch is shown. Since this is the only mention of part 3 I've seen, and since I haven't seen any episode articles featuring part 3, and sicne the description for part 3 is that Ernie uses the banana for a phone, something he'd done in two other sketches (which are really the same but shot at different times), I asked Tony on his talk page if maybe he mistakenly thought the other sketch was part 3 of this 2-part sketch. But in case he doens't see his message I thought I'd ask here, too, in case anybody else had seen the multi-part sketch with part 3, or had some source for part 3 and can back him up. --Minor muppetz 01:06, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :Here are the 3 parts, although it's the Swedish dub from Svenska Sesam. But according to the clip I have then the description of the third part is wrong. In the Swedish clip Ernie is sure he saw a alligator outside, and thinks the banana is broken and that he needs a fresh banana. Henrik (talk) 15:34, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::That aspect may have been changed in translation (a not uncommon occurrence), but it does prove that three parts exist. Thanks, Henrik! Now we need Tony or Guillermo or someone else to clarify the exact content of the US version, but if nobody replies in a week, I'll tag this as a "still stumping" issue. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:07, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::: I know it might be a translation thing, thats why I did not change the text in the article :) Henrik (talk) 08:41, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I can't clarify what happened during the third part; the YouTube clip Henrik put up was my only source. I've never seen the English version. -- MuppetDude 13:00, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ::::: In that case you need to improve your Swedish language skills then :) Henrik (talk) 15:29, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::What, cooking shows aren't enough? -- MuppetDude 15:54, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Whose R's?? Bobistall just changed the description of the Episode 0014 sketch from it being "Bert's R's" to "Ernie's R's". Is this right? To me the sketch made more sense with Bert having the R collection and Ernie convincing him to throw it out... -- Wendy (talk) 22:57, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :Nobody has responded, so I'm going to go ahead and revert, unless Bobistall or anyone else can supply a YouTube link or any other evidence. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:12, 8 January 2008 (UTC) What Happens Next? A skit where Bert plays a "What Happnes Next?" game using pictures is listed twice here, and earleist known episodes are listed as Episode 0054 and Episode 0056. But are these the same skit, or two seperate skits? Both have the same basic plot listed, and both descriptions acknowledge that it was included in The Sesame Street Book of Puzzlers (and only one such Ernie and Bert skit was in that book). However, for one of the sketch descriptions, there is a picture of Ernie holding one of the pictures, and The Sesame Street Book of Puzzles only shows Bert holding the pictures and making Ernie guess (though I know that The Sesame Street Learning Kit books did not include all dialogue, and some dialogue was slightly different). Are these the same, or two very similar sketches? If they are really just one skit, then we should delete one of the skits listed. --Minor muppetz 14:24, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :They are two different sketches; the one for Episode 0054 is incorrectly described. -- MuppetDude 17:38, 11 December 2006 (UTC) Blackout skit http://members.tripod.com/Tiny_Dancer/blackout.html Does anyone remember this skit? It looks like it's real, so I added a bit about that skit to this article. I don't know the date it premiered, though, so I didn't add one. --Wile e2005 12:54, 5 December 2006 (UTC) :Actually, that's already on the page -- it's "Appliance War", from Episode 0003. -- Danny (talk) 15:19, 5 December 2006 (UTC) Split up? This page is big... Since we're splitting the table into Living Room, Kitchen and Bathroom anyway, could we split those pieces onto separate pages? I know Living Room is most of the page, but it would lighten it up a little. -- Danny (talk) 17:18, 21 November 2006 (UTC) :I didn't realize someone had split them up like that. Why is there a Kitchen/Dining Area? Those pictures all look like the same Living Room to me. — Scott (talk) 17:24, 21 November 2006 (UTC) ::On Ernie and Bert's Apartment, it says that there's an extra counter space. Brad added it. -- Danny (talk) 17:29, 21 November 2006 (UTC) :::There's always a counter in the living room. Does putting food on it make it a kitchen? I'm confused. — Scott (talk) 17:35, 21 November 2006 (UTC) :::: There are a handful of scenes that take place in an actual kitchen. One scene features Ernie sharing an apple pie with Bert, the other two feature Ernie and Cookie Monster baking cookies. The counter is just a piece of living room furniture. -- Jogchem 21:29, 21 November 2006 (UTC) :::::Was it ever specifically referred to as a kitchen in any of those sketches, or were certain characters just eating there? --Minor muppetz 20:22, 21 November 2006 (UTC) :::::::The set was clearly a kitchen, with details like cupboards, a stove, a sink etc. (as opposed to the apartment set with a few minor adjustments, like the bedrooms in season 1). I think I might have the 'apple pie' one on video in Dutch somewhere: I should check it for screengrabs. Judging by the looks of the puppets, the set was used during the late 1970s. -- Jogchem 21:29, 21 November 2006 (UTC) In the early seasons the apartment was all over the place in terms of features and design (including single bed rooms). However over the years things settled down. But some things don't add up. I don't think the bathroom has been consistent (look at "Do De Rubber Duck", "Rubber Ducky" and when Bart tires to give Brad a bath…all different). And for being a "basement apartment" there are windows that look out over Sesame Street (such as where the Twiddlebugs live, and when Ernie is able to gazes out towards the moon) but that's another issue. Features change, such as the arm chairs (sometimes one, sometimes two, and sometimes none). But as I understand it (and based on looking at the sketches) there is a counter that separates the living room and the kitchen (similar to Joey and Chandler's apartment on Friends) In searching around for facts on the apartment I found this (which is just a fan-made thing, and not officially sanctioned or cannon…that is if the apartment has cannon) It gives an idea on one interpretation of the apartment layout, one that seems to match most of the sketches, books and other stuff. -- Brad D. (talk) 22:10, 21 November 2006 (UTC) : That sketch does make a lot of sense. We can almost clearly say that the front side of Sesame Street 123 lies at the bedrooms' side: this is seen in several "night time" clips, like the one where they set their balloons free or when Ernie sings "Oh sole mio" in order to find out what time it is. The location of the bedroom is another story. Check the YouTube clip where the Count sleeps over. When the Count and Ernie leave the bedroom, they seem to enter the living room through the front door on the left! -- Jogchem 22:50, 21 November 2006 (UTC)